


Baekhyunie: Land Of The Broken

by IveGrownUp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek for further chapters, F/M, M/M, Members and more characters as we go, a lot going on, but really good I promise, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGrownUp/pseuds/IveGrownUp
Summary: 'It was all your fault' The voices screamed in his head.Alternatively, Baekhyun ending up in Juvenil Correction Center for five years and the journey that follows.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I am dumping this here, written two years ago, posted back then on Wattpad and AFF, with different characters and many grammatical faults lol.  
> I have around 3 chapters written already will post them later I still need to change things

Chapter I

Ever since Baekhyun could remember, life was never fair to him, he never met his father, his mother never missed the chance to tell him he was a one-night stand mistake that she was obliged to carry for the rest of her life.

Ever since he could remember, he was ignored, bullied, lived in fear most of the time. At school kids bullied him because he was weak, they took away his books, lunch and the little money he have for daily expenses, he even once had to walk all the way home barefooted and freezing when an older kid thought he wanted his worn-out denim jacket and red converse his neighbor gave him after watching him wearing dirty white kicks with holes for nearly two years.

At home, the situation wasn't any better, he's grown up watching his mother bringing different men to their one-room house, he would often go to his room, the small attic, and lock himself in there in order to avoid hearing any weird noises, but even with the old MP3 music to its max, he would still hear his mother's pleasure screams and the dirty exchange of words as her and her every night partner are engrossed in their body dance. 

He was okay with that, as long as the bastards never took interest in him, he still recalls that time, when his mother's one-night stand, was on something and beaten him up, leaving him on the floor unconscious for several hours before his mother came and woke him up splashing water on his face and pasting few messed up bandages on him telling him how weak he was for passing out from few kicks and that the hospital will be a waste of money... A few days later, she brought the same man home...

He was only thirteen when one day he came home and tried to unlock the door but the key just didn't fit, he tried again and again as panic started creeping onto him, a few minutes later the door opened on a young man in his middle twenties asking him why is he trying break into his house.

It later turned out that his mother sold the house and left Bucheon to an unknown destination leaving him with few Wons that will barely secure him three meals and a duffle bag with his clothes in it...

Baekhyun was later sent by the neighbors to an orphan house in Busan... And that was when he was bound to live the worst of his nightmares.

For two years, he was just the new kid whose mother was a hooker, the small kid that was easy to bully, and found himself once again the victim... 

Lee Jinki was his roommate, he was two years older than him, he was the only person who treated him as a human being, he often stood up for him, brought him food when the other kids took his, remembered his birthday... He was his 'Jinki Hyung', he gave him during his stay in the 'Himan orphan house' all the love and care he never received from his own mother.

There were also two younger kids that joined their circle a year after Baekhyun, Jaemin, and Jisung were three years younger than him. Jaemin's parents were killed right in front of his eyes and when he came, he wasn't speaking, but Baekhyung and Jinki took him under their wing and soon said his first words in a year.

Jisung's mother abandoned him a long time ago, and he lived passed on around the family until his aunt decided that she no longer wanted him and sent him there, however, warm-hearted Jisung confessed that he likes here more than he ever liked his family.

The four of them lived like a small family, they only had each other to rely on. 

*********

Came Baekhyun's third year in the orphan house, and by that time, he developed himself a routine, the kids forgot him as new targets came in every day.

"Baekhyun-ah are you coming?"

"Neh sonsaengnim!"

Baekhyun returned the smile to the relatively young teacher as they walked side by side in the long corridors of the school.

Jung Yonghwa was the new art teacher who took a liking in Baekhyun, the only teacher who actually did. In fact, teachers in the orphan school were no different than the kids, they thought the same of Baekhyun, the only difference was that they were not so vocal about their thoughts on the kid, but Baekhyun knew, the way they always look at him either with pity or disgust gave them away... Jung Yonghwa was different, according to Baekhyun, a good man, he helped Baekhyun prove his innocence when Lee Hongki, a kid in his class accused him of stealing his pen case, he treated Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone with kindness, he would often bring him late-night snacks and give him private drawing lessons, cause according to Yonghwa-ssem, Baekhyun had potential in drawing...

They were now on their way to the art room, it was late at night, around 11 pm, students were not allowed outside their rooms anymore, but with Yonghwa beside him, he managed to get him out, he showed him how to sneak out by the kitchen doors at the back.

There was a drawing contest in few days and he needed to submit his work in three days, but with all the work he had at school, he wasn't able to proceed much and time was running out, so Yonghwa proposed the idea to use the art room at night to finish his drawing in due time.

Yonghwa was gentle with him, he pointed out the flaws that he needed to correct, the right shades of colors he needed to use to deliver his message and even the double theme the painting reflected...

Unknown to the sixteen years old, Jung Yonghwa stood at the corner of the room giving him some space to draw, watching every single movement the younger did, the way his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he pondered whether to add more color or not, the way he bit his lower red plump lips, how small was his nose, the way his brown bangs fell on his forehead almost covering his hazel eyes, how his frame was small and how fragile he looked, Yonghwa found himself staring at the boy's bare neck and his sight traveled down to his exposed collarbone... Baekhyun bent down to fix something in the lower part of the painting and inevitably Yonghwa was staring at the perfect curve that was his student's ass.

Yonghwa was lost in his all but innocent thoughts involving him and his student and did not realize that the student in question was standing in front of him.

"Ssaem! I think that's it for today I am tired" Baekhyun yawned and smiled causing the older male to blink a few times to get back to reality.

"Eum-Oh-Yeah... Let's stop for today..."

The two of them walked in silence side by side to the dorm again, and as they reached Baekhyun's room, the younger bowed 90 degrees and was about to turn the knob when-

"Baekhyun-ah..." Called Yonghwa

"Neh Ssem?" Baekhyun turned around only to find Yonghwa standing a few inches away

Baekhyun's heart raced both from the not so comfortable distance, and the way his teacher looked at him... Baekhyun watched in horror as the teacher came even closer his eyes fixed on his lips and was ready to push him away with all his might when...

"Look at you! You have black paint on your face! You should be careful! Aigooo..." Yonghwa brushed the corner of his mouth and showed him his fingers.

With that, he ruffled his hair into a mess and left after bidding him a goodnight leaving behind him a wide-eyed Baekhyun, who opened the door the fastest he can and closed it... 

His heart was still beating so fast, he was sweating like crazy... He let himself slid down the wooden door and it took him God-knows how long before calming down.

He let out a bitter small chuckle careful as to not wake Jinki, Jaemin, and Jisung who were peacefully sleeping.

"Just how stupid you are Byun Baekhyun" He mumbled to himself, and as he stood up, he was mind scolding himself for having such a nasty thought about one of the few good people that has entered his life, the teacher was nothing but nice to him, protecting and supporting him and here he was a few moments ago thinking Yonghwa was making a move on him... 

'Ungrateful brat' He mumbled to himself before sleeping.

************ 

The three next days went by, and each night around 11 pm, Yonghwa came to pick him up and they'd go together to the art room so that Baekhyun could finish. The obvious kid brushed it to off when the teacher put his arm around his waist and pressed him against him the first day while showing him how to make a flawless graduated shade of gray clouds, ignored when Yonghwa put his head on the crook of his neck while fixing the small mistake the younger did while holding the wrong color, and lastly how he kissed the corner of his lips when the painting was all done.

It made Baekhyun's heart race, every single time, a really awful feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach, but he was passing all those moves as Yonghwa's way to show affection toward him...

*****

After entrusting the now completed painting to Yonghwa that same night so he can submit it first thing in the morning, Baekhyun walked in a little bit later than usual, the final touches took more time than expected, he was grinning widely, he really hoped he would win the first place, with that money, he would buy those nice blue converses he always wanted, a new jacket for Jinki since his was really worn off, that hat the bullies stole from Jisung, and something nice for Jaemin since he never asks for anything...

"What in the world was that Baekhyun?" Jinki's voice came in a calm tone that did not match the anger in his eyes

"What do you mean Jinki Hyung?"

"I saw you from the window with him!" 

"And?"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"What?" Baekhyun dropped his bag to the floor, he knew what Jinki talked about, he just feigned ignorance.

"He fucking kissed you!" Jinki rarely cursed.

"Hyung..."

"I told you I don't like him Baek! Why do you keep hanging out with him?" Here we go again.

"Hyung! He is a teacher!"

"Exactly! He is a teacher! Teachers don't kiss their students' goodnight!"

"He is just being nice!"

"Nice my ass! Look! He fucking stare at your ass whenever you pass by him! You can not pretend that's normal!"

"HYUNG! WHAT ARE YOU TAL..."

"HE FREAKING STARES AT YOU LIKE A FINE DINNER PLATE!"

"JINKI HYUNG! WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS!"

By that time their voices woke both Jaemin and Jisung and both kids were staring at their hyungs.

"What's going on?" Asked Jisung.

"Jinki hyung is hallucinating!"

"HALLUCINATING? THAT GUY WAITS FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO JUMP AT YOUR ASS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I REALLY CAN'T YONGHWA-SSEM IS ONE OF THE ONLY FEW GOOD PEOPLE THAT HAS EVER ENTERED MY LIFE! HE IS CURRENTLY HELPING ME A LOT! MORE THAN YOU AT THE MOMENT!" Baekhyun saw the hurt in Jinki's eyes. 

"Alright... Just don't come crying to me when something happens to you" Jinki said after a silence and with that, Jinki and Baekhyun both on opposite directions leaving the younger ones standing in confusion.

It has been going on for days now, ever since Baekhyun started hanging out with Yonghwa, Jinki started warning him about the way his teacher looks at him, the teacher's excessive unnecessary skinship, and what has fueled Jinki was three days ago when he saw Yonghwa 'pretending' to wipe off the paint from Baekhyun's face while his real intention was to 'Kiss' the younger lad, and for the past three days, the atmosphere was so tense in that small room of four.

****** 

A week passed, Baekhyun and Jinki were ignoring each other, Baekhyun was already stressed out because the contest'winner was to be announced that same day, Yonghwa was nowhere to be seen, he left a note for Baekhyun a week ago saying that there was something he needs to take care of that week and that he'll be back with the contest results soon.

Baekhyun paced back and forth in the small hallway in front of Yonghwa's office, he was really nervous, he wants to win so bad in that competition, it was nice of Yonghwa to tell him about that competition since it was all the way in Seoul and that if it wasn't for Yonghwa he would've probably never heard of it because he didn't have nor TV or Internet...

Yonghwa arrived around 5 pm and mentioned to Baekhyun to follow him inside his office.

"How have you been Baekhyun-ah?"

" T-Tired a bit but I think I'll survive..."

"Oh... Then I don't think you'll like the news I have for you..."

"I-I-I L-lost?"

"I am sorry..."

Baekhyun felt his world crashing down, he had really high hopes, but who was he kidding? Of course, he wouldn't win, there were probably way better paintings than his.

"I-It's okay... I was expecting this...." The brunette was trying to mask his deception.

"I am sorry... Because you are going shopping for your friend's gifts right now CONGRATULATIONS! You won first place!"

Baekhyun blinked once, then twice, trying to proceed what he just heard.

"A-Ayyyy Sseeeeem don't joke around..."

Yonghwa took an envelope from his pocket.

"Are you believing me now? 1000$!"

Baekhyun stood rooted to his place still in shock, he made it! He really did, Yonghwa enveloped him in a hug as he circled his waist and lifted him off the floor, and Baekhyun in the impact of the moment just wrapped his arms around the older's neck returning the hug.

******

Baekhyun was holding multiple bags in his hand, he brought everything he and his roommates needed, clothes (He made sure to buy some with good quality and decent prices, and a second-hand laptop he bought with a really good deal, and with the few money left, he bought lots and lots of snacks and a cake.

Jisung followed by Jaemin opened their eyes in shock as they saw what their hyung brought them, and attacked him with bone-crushing hugs and kisses, while Jinki watched from the corner of his eyes all of the things that were crowding the small room.

Baekhyun just couldn't stand to see Jinki sitting on his own trying to ignore him.

Baekhyun sat on the edge of Jinki's bed and the older shifted away.

"HYUUUUUNG" No Replay "Ah Hyuuuuung" Baekhyun tried but no avail.

He then mentioned to the younger two to come and do as planned.

Jisung jumped on him first causing Jinki to lay on his back then they together with Jaemin, both pinned him down.

"YAH" He yelled when he saw Baekhyun evilly grinning at him while holding a piece of cake "Yah both of you let go of me" but his warning fell on deaf ears as the younger two pinned him down the bed and Baekhyun came at his holding a piece of the cake.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh yes I will"

And under Jinki's screams, Baekhyun slammed the cake on his face making sure to cover every inch of it with icing, and the four teens started a food battle throwing everything edible at each other.

It took some time before the four of them layed on the wooden floor of their small room out of energy and food all over the place.

"Look at all the precious food! What a waste" Jisung said giggling.

"I am not cleaning any of this!" Jaemin was still trying to calm himself from laughter.

"It's all Baekhyun's fault"

"If you weren't pretending I don't exist I wouldn't have done that"

Jisung and Jaemin went to take a shower leaving the older two alone in the room.

"I am sorry... I shouldn't have said that..." Baekhyun was the first to apologize.

"I am too... I-I just want the best for you... You Jaemin and Jisung are all I have I just want you to be safe..."

"I understand... But Yonghwa-Ssem is not that kind of person... He cares for me and just wants to help me... He might seem touchy and stuff but you know, it's just his way to show affection..."

"Just be careful okay? Don't trust people blindly, the world is such a scary place... You know it better than anybody else..."

"Yes... Mom..." Baehyun Grinned and Jinki couldn't help but throw a lollipop at him while chuckling.

********

It was around midnight when Baekhyun felt his phone vibrating under his pillow.

From Yonghwa-Ssem

'Meet me at my office in fifteen minutes I have smtg for u'

Came the short message, and it took Baekhyun a minute or two to process it, why would Yonghwa want to meet him now at this hour that the competition was over? It didn't make sense. 

Making his mind, Baekhyun wore his new converses and changed into a navy blue Tee and sweatpants.

With one last glance at the bed next to him where was deep slumbered Jinki, Baekhyun muttered 'I'm sorry' before closing the door quietly.

***********

Sneaking out of the dorm wasn't a big of a deal to Baekhyun since the kitchen door was always unguarded, and headed to the building across that belonged to the school where was his destination.

It was dark when Baekhyun arrived, he was even surprised to find the office door open. 

"S-Ssem?" But he got no replay, Baekhyun got further into the room not bothering to close the door behind him.

There was a dim light coming from inside the room, Baekhyun stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded as he saw laying on the floor a picnic-like setting, only more romantic, the room's only source of light were several candles all over the room, there were even white and red rose petals scattered all over the room, two glasses accompanied with a red wine bottle and few appetizers.

The young lad just stared at that side in confusion, maybe he got into the wrong office? He fished his phone to re-read the message he received a few minutes ago only to confirm that Yonghwa indeed asked to meet him in his office.

"Do you like it?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear and Baekhyun jumped in surprise as he turned around to find Yonghwa practically glued to his back a somewhat an un-settling smile pasted on his face.

Baekhyun took few steps back trying to distance himself from his teacher, a really uncomfortable feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

"Gosh Baekhyun you look as if you've just seen a ghost" Yonghwa walked to close the door.

"S-Ssem what is all of this?"

"Oh, this? I felt lonely today and I have nobody to spend time with... I hope you don't mind"

He minded! of course, he minded! This looks like a surprise date between two lovers, not a teacher calling his student at midnight to tell him something.

"I-I... It's okay..."

"Then take a seat" Grinned Yonghwa as he mentioned for Baekhyun to sit on the floor and sat across from him.

Baekhyun stayed silent fidgeting with his fingers as he watched the older male grabbing a plastic plate and filling it with few appetizers before handing them to him.

"In fact, I just wanted an excuse to congratulate you on winning the competition, you worked hard and made me proud..." Said Yonghwa without sparing the younger a look while filling his plate this time.

Those words were logical and were supposed to block wild thoughts away from Baekhyun's mind, but those words scared him even more and Jinki's voice started getting even louder in the back of his mind... He might be a naive kid but he wasn't clueless either and he knew that Jinki's words held some of the truth he was trying as much as he can to block away, teachers don't go around kissing their students checks or buying them gifts and inviting them to a one to one romantic dates...

Baekhyun's train of thoughts was caught when he found a glass right under his nose.

"W-what is this Ssem?"

"Can't you recognize a glass of wine Baekhyun-ah?"

Alarms started ringing in Baekhyun's ears as he looked at his teacher but his expression was unreadable.

"I-I am sixteen..."

"So?"

"I am still underage..."

"When I was your age I did far worse things than drinking"

"I don't think it's a good idea ssem..." He tried as much as he can to keep his voice steady and mask out the fact that he was freaking out.

"Come onnn! Don't be a stuck up kid! Besides... Nobody would know..."

Baekhyun then decided that he's had enough and that if he stays any longer in that room he might die of a heart attack.

"Ssem I-I think I will just head back to the dorm I-I don't feel well and I have t-to wake-up ear-" Began Baekhyun as he stood up ready to head to the door and then take one run to his room. But as he was heading to the door.

"You are not getting out of that door Baekhyun..." His voice was calm... Really calm.

Shivers run up Baekhyun's spine as he had heard it all, he turned around to find Yonghwa, a threatening look upon his face.

"This is how you return my favors Baekhyun-ah?" Yonghwa's voice voided of any emotions stopped him "I could have been doing better things but I spent the majority of my time giving you private lessons, tutoring you and doing many more things for your sake and you can't have one dinner with me?"

Yonghwa with his piercing gaze broke every single wall of defense Baekhyun had left.

"Sit back"

As if hypnotized and guided by invisible powers, Baekhyun's feet dragged him back to where he was sitting a few seconds and Yonghwa gave him the half-full wine glass back.

"Drink" He commanded him and Baekhyun was so scared that he gulped half of it down his throat before regretting immediately as the liquid burned his œsophage all the way down.

"Hey hey easy there boy" Yonghwa put on his mask again as he chuckled lightly "Here eat this it'll reduce the taste" And he handed him his plate again.

Baekhyun grabbed the first thing his hands layed on with was a salty little cake the size of his finger and swallowed it in one go.

Baekhyun was forced to sit down and eat/drink while listening to Yonghwa telling him about his childhood and his teenage adventures. His heart was pounding like crazy and all he wanted to do was to be in his room with Jinki, Jisung, and Jaemin. He was scared, no, terrified of the man in front of him, but he had no way to escape so he figured out that he just had to go along with it until it was over.

Minutes dragged on and turned into hours of nothing but Yonghwa talking and talking while the other occupant of the room remained silent, he wasn't really listening.

At some point, Baekhyun felt lightheaded and he suspected it was because of the wine but then again he only drank one glass. His eyelids were getting heavier and his vision troubled as his muscules were abnormally relaxed, he was trying his best to keep his eyes open but no matter how hard he tried it was an impossible mission, even Yonghwa's voice was getting further and further and at some point, he couldn't hear anything but the buzzing of his circulation system in his head.

*As his head hit the wooden floor, the last thing Baekhyun saw was Yonghwa's smirking face looking down at him...

**********


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, really cold, he tried to move but it was an impossible mission, he couldn't even open his eyes, an awful taste resided in his dry mouth and his head was throbbing so hard that the pain was almost inhuman.

He tried to move once again but as he did, he yelped in pain, there was an unbearable pain in his lower abdomen, that was when he forced himself to open his eyes.

He was met with the unfamiliar small room, faded cream walls with minimum furniture, it was small and as he ran his sight all over the room there was nothing such as a door or a window, only a wall all covered with a wooden shelf where were put hundreds of books.

His breathing hitched as he focused his attention on himself... To say he was horrified, terrified was an understatement, how was anyone supposed to feel when they find themselves both hands and feet tied to the four corners of a king-sized bed wearing nothing but an oversized green T-shirt that barely covered his manhood and tight boxers that weren't even theirs? 

In his panicked state, he tugged the strongest to release himself from the ropes only resulting in him letting a cry of pain even stronger than the first one, his lower abdomen again...

Tears started streaming down his face as he knew there was no avail of trying to free himself unless someone does it for him.

"Doajoseo~" He intended to scream but it came out cracked and bearly audible.

"DOAJOSEO~!" He called for help once again.

"ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!" He was louder this time around and still, silence was the only answer he got.

He screamed again and again as more tears were running down his cheeks, his sobs were audible as they muffled his cries for help.

Suddenly he heard the squeaking of something as the bookshelf started moving by itself (Or at least that was what he thought) before someone pushes the whole thing open on a familiar-looking office for few seconds before closing it again and getting in... His vision was blurry from both his tears and the dim lighting of the room... 

"Ayyyy why are you so loud! I almost heard you from outside" The lights were switched on causing him to close his eyes immediately before opening them again... There stood right in the middle of the small space, Yonghwa... Jung Yonghwa... And it was at that moment he remembered what happened the last time he was conscious. Yonghwa's message, the dinner, wine and then his blackout.

Baekhyun watched as Yonghwa smirked and was heading toward the bed, his panic rose even more as if it was possible and tried tucking even more on the ropes that tied his hands even tho knowing it was to no avail and that it only gives him more bruises on his already wounded wrists.

"Hey easy there princess!!" Yonghwa came by him trying to soothe him by patting his head but the younger turned to the other side trying to avoid his touch, his chest rising up and down.

"Playing shy? No need to do that anymore I had you all to myself last night" Yonghwa walked to the one seat couch across the bed and sat there while taking out a cigarette and lighting it before bringing it to his lips.

Baekhyun was still trying to process what he just heard, he couldn't even move an inch, damn it, he couldn't even breath after that, his voice stuck in his throat, wild images of how Yonghwa must've abused him yesterday and all he could do was let a sob then two and three.

"Oh come on! We had so much fun" He took a long breath out of his cigarette before puffing the smoke in the air "It was the best night I had in years..."

"W-what d-do you w-w-want f-from m-me?" Baekhyun managed to stutter through his tears.

"Baekhyun-ah Baekhyun-ah Baekhyun-ah ay ay ay..." He stood up and walked to the bed where he sat on the edge "You are so naive..." He caressed his hair while the younger's tears doubled "Didn't you notice? I had my eyes all over you the moment I saw you"

"Please let me go..."

"Let you go?" Yonghwa let a loud snort "I finally got you all to myself why will I let you go? Do you know how much I wanted this? How much I waited for this? Having you on a bed... Naked, all mine..." His hand descended to brush his already swollen lips while licking his own "Fuck can't you see? You are so beautiful! You've got a feminine beauty, your face is to die for! And your body! Do you even realize how many cold showers I had to take in the span of the six last months?"

"You are s-sick..."

"Sick?" Yonghwa puffed the last puff of smoke slowly right into his face "Why are you putting all the blame on me? You are an attention whore yourself! You enjoyed the attention I gave you"

"YOU APPROACHED ME FIRST!!!" Baekhyun and despite the pain jolting all over his frail body was screaming in rage.

"You could've backed or pushed me away but you liked being protected by someone who holds as much power as me that would protect you... Do you even know the lengths I went through for you huh?" He grabbed him by the chin to force him to look at him "I had to sacrifice multiple nights of mine just to watch you do whatever crap with those colors for a competition that didn't even exist"

"W-what?"

"Why are you shocked?" Yonghwa snorted still not moving an inch from his place "Don't tell me you really believed me when I told you you have talent? Your drawing at best is mediocre! That wouldn't even get you in a children competition... You're such a naive kid Baekkie"

"YOU SICK MONSTER HOW COULD YOU HOW! I TRUSTED YOU! JINKI HYUNG WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!" Baekhyun was tossing in his bed trying to free himself ignoring the pain that was ripping him apart, he was in a state of panic, anger, and shock mixed with his sobs and sniffling that muffled his words and in a moment of rage he spits right onto the man in front of him's face.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD" Yonghwa slapped him so hard that he felt his world spinning.

"HEEEEEELP HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME HEEEEELP..." Baekhyun screamed in agony trying to get anybody to help him out of the hands of the monster in front of him.

"Scream all you want this room is soundproof"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU ARE SICK HOW COULD Y..."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try... Alright, enough talking let's get some fun..."

As Baekhyun was screaming, Yonghwa threw the now finished cigarette to the ground and stomped on it before launching himself on the tied kid pulling him by the hair to have a better look at his face.

"Good God you are so beautiful" And with that, he wasted no time in attacking the helpless crying teenager's lips with his own in a hungry kiss and pinning him to the mattress with his own weight.

As Baekhyun's cries doubled, Yonghwa've had enough of his lips and worked his way to his neck dropping sloppy kisses here and there sometimes even sucking and biting hard on a sensitive spot and then tugged on the oversized shirt to reveal his delicious collarbone that he wasted no time in devouring under now the kid begging him to stop.

Baekhyun watched in horror as the supposed 'teacher' started lifting his own shirt to reveal toned abs and then attempted to get rid of the younger's only to realize that he cannot because of the ropes.

"Oh, then I guess we don't need this shirt anymore, too bad it looked good on you" And with that, he got scissors from the desk nearby and started hurrying and cut the shirt the fastest he can to reveal a naked Baekhyun except for those really tight boxers.

"Look at the masterpiece I created yesterday," Said Yonghwa in a breathless low voice and Baekhyun found himself in awe as he let out even louder gasps as he saw his chest covered with blue and red marks including hickeys and bitting traces.

With no mercy, Yonghwa descended on the kid's naked body and started sucking and nibbling every possible spot while his hands roamed everywhere.

"P-P-Please S-Stop" Baekhyun gathered all that was left from his energy to speak.

"Damn it your body's so desirable" Yonghwa paid him no attention.

"I am Begging you Pl... AHHHHHHH"

The monster has trapped one of his nipple between his teeth biting hard on it, his hand now were rubbing the front budge in the little black boxers, and he started kissing and sucking until he reached between his inner thighs.

"HEEEELP HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE" Was his desperate call for help he knows he won't be getting.

"AIIISH SHUT THE FUCK UP" Yonghwa crawled back to reach Baekhyun's face and slapped him so so hard that he could feel the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth "I liked you better when you were unconscious" and then he returned back to his initial place between the younger's tighs...

************************************************

"That's a wrap for today" Yonghwa stood up after abusing the kid over and over again, slipping in his boxers and pants "You were stunning today as well princess" He fixed his shirt back to its place.

He leaned in to kiss Baekhyun's cheek and received no reaction in response.

"See you later love" And with that, he headed to the bookshelf pushing it a little to the side revealing his office before closing it behind him again.

Baekhyun was like a statue, tears already dried and more bruises all over his body. Yonghwa raped him over and over again for hours and the younger didn't have the energy to fight back anymore, and at some point, he just let go, he felt empty, dead inside, there was nothing he can do anymore...

************************************************

After that Yonghwa came back two more times, the first time was when he bought him food which Baekhyun refused to even smell despite the older slapping him countless times to force him to eat. The second was when he came back for another round to satisfy his sexual hunger again and Baekhyun relived the same nightmare all over again...

It was on Yonghwa's third visit that the chance came to Baekhyun...

Seeing that Baekhyun wasn't fighting back, Yonghwa untied the kid and undressed him ready to abuse him once more when suddenly saw through CCTV he switches on each time he was inside the room, two teachers knocking on his office door.

"Don't move I'll be right back" Yonghwa warned him before tying one of his newly released hands to the bed again, wearing his shirt back and heading toward the bookshelf.

As Baekhyun looked at the CCTV that Yonghwa forgot to switch off, he noticed the two teachers dragging Yonghwa out of the room... Call it luck, Yonghwa forgot his jacket on the floor...

With inhuman force, Baekhyun moved his numb body trying to reach out for the jacket that was further than he thought, he fell off the bed and bit his lower lip so hard trying to suppress the pain and extended his leg in hopes to reach the cloth. 

After stretching countless times, his limbs weren't tall enough and he layed there on the floor one hand hanging up, naked, dizzy and scared... It was then that he spotted the lamp on the nightstand with its long wire. Taking all courage he could muster, he grabbed the object and threw it as far as his drained energy allowed him then tugged on it to pull it in... The jacket reached his hands...

Baekhyun let go of the lamp and took the jacket searching in its multiple pockets in a hurry until he found the phone. 

Letting out a silent cry of hope, his free hand fumbled to tape the phone number he knows by heart, and with every beep, Baekhyun's anxiety grew bigger: What if the other line doesn't pick the call up? What if Yonghwa comes back and finds him holding the phone? What if he never manages to leave this room until he is an overused abused dead corpse?

In three beeps time, Baekhyun felt as if years had passed, he was sweating, praying whoever was above to save him, just this once, because if he fails this time, nothing will ever save him from the monster in disguise that was Yonghwa, the chance will never come to him again.

'Yeoboseo?' And with that, Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat, tears he thought he no longer had, were now streaming down his face.

'Hello?' The voice on the other line asked again.

'J-Jinki H-Hyung...'

There was a silence on the other line, and Baekhyun could hear heavy breathing, a few seconds that seemed to take way longer for the younger.

'YAH BYUN BAEKHYUN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE?! HOW COULD YOU DISAPPEAR WITHOUT A WORD HUH?' Jinki was screaming at him.

'Hyung I-I Really d-don't have ti-' His voice was really low as if he ran out of energy.

'NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNCARING LITTLE BRAT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU DURING THE PAST FOUR DAYS! I-I... Are you crying?'

Baekhyun was sobbing, he could've no longer hold it, it was too overwhelming everything that was happening at the moment.

'Baekhyun-ah! Yah... What's going on?' Jinki calmed down all of a sudden 

'Hyung... You were right from the start... He... He really... I am sorry... I... should have... Listened to you...' He was mumbling words that Jinki did not really make out because they were muffled by his sobs.

'Yah Baekhyun-ah calm down please...'

'I am cold hyung... Really so cold... And so tired...' Baekhyun felt his eyes getting heavy and his sight blurry.

'BAEKHYUN-AH! Just tell me where are you! You are scaring me!'

'S-save me he hurt me so much'

'FUCK BYUN BAEKHYUN WHERE ARE YOU?'

'A-at his office...'

'Whose office Baekhyun-ah?'

'J-Jung Yo-Yonghwa'

'I am coming to get you, stay there...'

Baekhyun tried his best to stay awake and not to blackout explaining to Jinki where he was and how to get in there, he saw Yonghwa multiple times pushing the bookshelf to get into the room and he told Jinki just that... He was just thankful that the older asked no more questions before promising to come in right away to get him and assured him that everything was going to be okay...

Baekhyun just layed there in nothing but boxers, it was so quiet and he could hear nothing but the weak beating of his heart, he wanted Jinki to arrive the quickest possible and get him out of that hideous room where he lived the worst of his nightmares. Slowly, Baekhyun's eyelids got heavier, and as much as he wanted to fight it to stay conscious until Jinki arrives, he couldn't...

************************************************

He heard it, the ugly squeaking of the bookshelf that hunted him ever since he became a prisoner of the hideous room, his eyes opened on the wooden shelf slowly being pushed, and for a moment, his breathing hitched as he imagined Yonghwa poping from behind it and finding him red-handed with the phone that he didn't even have the energy to get rid of in his hand... His heart was beating like crazy and the more the shelf was pushed, the more his anxiety grew bigger, he was going to kill him... 

Yonghwa was definitively taller, and did not have a mop of brown hair, and would definitively not look as worried and shocked as the individual that just got into the room and stood rooted to his place.

Jinki couldn't even utter a word as he watched the state Baekhyun was in, he looked like a canvas of an angry untalented painter who took time venting his anger on the poor thing... The younger nursed all sorts of bruises and scratches all over his naked frail body, his hair was a mess, and he looked so weak and pale... It didn't take a genius to guess what the younger had gone through during his stay in that room.

"H-Hyung..." Baekhyun weakly broke the silence that enveloped the room as he lowered his head not even able to look at his friend in the eyes out of shame, tears at this point were hurting his eyes.

"B-Baekhyun-ah..." Was all that Jinki said still in utter shock.

"I-I-I am re-really s-s-sorry..."

For all answer, Jinki walked or rather ran to kneel in front of him taking his face between his hands, by that time both teens were a crying mess on the floor.

"That bastard did this?" Crying Jinki was weeping away the younger's tears and he simply nodded while he couldn't even look at him "SON OF A BITCH!" Jinki let out his anger before standing up and weeping his own tears "AM FUCKING GONNA KILL HIM!"

Baekhyun watched as the older rampaged through the multiple drawers opening two at once looking for a sharp object until he found the scissors and retuned back to kneel next to Baekhyun.

"You'll be alright okay?" He said as he was trying to cut the rope that held Baekhyun attached to the bed "You'll be just fine I promise" After few seconds he managed to get rid of it "I promise I'll get you out of here and he'll never be anywhere near you"

Jinki held him up with much difficulty since the younger almost had no strength left and got him his clothes back which he found neatly folded on a coffee table at the corner, and as he helped him dress himself as quickly as possible, he couldn't stop himself from gasping at the state his back was in, red blue and even yellow bruises orned the younger's flesh, his blood was boiling and he swore he was going to hurt Jung Yonghwa to a point of no repair.

"Will you be able to walk?" Baekhyun hesitantly nodded but he barely made a step or two that his feet gave in and if it was not for Jinki holding him at the right time he would have been on the floor.

"J-Just get me o-out of here hyung" And he didn't need to ask no more, Jinki held him by the waist careful not to hurt him further, and together marched toward Baekhyun's freedom.

When they exited the room, Baekhyun noticed through the window that it was dark outside, then he looked at the distance separating them from the door: Only a few steps, but given the current state he was in, it seemed like long miles to him.

"Stop shaking you'll be alright I promise" Jinki assured him for what was the nth time.

They reached the door in what seemed like an eternity for Baekhyun, and as Jinki reached the knob ready to open it, the door opened all of a sudden causing both of them to back away few steps...

Bile raised up Baekhyun's oesophage, and if it wasn't for the fact that he hasn't eaten anything for the past three days, he was sure he would've been throwing up by now, his breathing stopped as his eyes widened and his heartbeat increased... In front of them stood his worst nightmares, the one he thought he got rid of once and for all when Jinki came for him.

Jung Yonghwa seemed surprised as well, he did not expect the sight welcoming him, and on instinct, he closed the door behind him as fast as he could.

"Oh, we have guests now Baekhyun-ah?" He said in such a calm way that did not match the anger in his eyes.

"YOU SICK BASTARD I AM FUCKING KILLING YOU!"

It happened so fast, Baekhyun felt Jinki letting go of him and launching himself on the older male, and as they exchanged blows and insults, all what Baekhyun who was now on the floor since his feet naturally gave in one more time did, was to crawl back in fear and shock until his back hit the nearest wall only watching from the sideline.

Yonghwa obviously got the upper hand as he had a much bigger body frame than Jinki, throwing punches everywhere over and over again while the younger only managed to give him few punches to the stomach.

"YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGH YOU WILL SAVE THAT BITCH AWAY FROM ME HUH?" Yonghwa kept hitting the boy under him over and over again.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER HE IS A KID HOW COULD YOU!" Jinki managed to yell though. 

Still rooted in his place, Baekhyun watched in horror as Yonghwa was slamming Jinki's head on the sky blue-tiled floor where few droplets of blood could be seen, and Jinki seemed to be hurting and weakened by each blow his head receives.

Baekhyun looked around, a rush of Adrenaline suddenly running through his veins, he cannot let Yonghwa kill Jinki right in front of his eyes... Standing without the two other occupants of the room paying him any attention, he walked as fast as his numb feet allowed him and reaching for the object he though will do the most damage: A paper cutter.

Without any second thinking, Baekhyun jumped on the back on the monster attacking his friend the paper cutter in his hand... He did not plan it well tho, all he wanted was to get him away from Jinki and was aiming at his neck, but his movement was slow and instead of his neck, the object cut through his left cheek and blood oozed from the open cut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yonghwa growled and pushed Baekhyun off his back, knocking in the same time Jinki one last time into unconsciousness.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Blood was oozing at an alarming rate out of the cut, and Baekhyun had no doubt it will make permanent damage to the older's face.

Yonghwa left the unconscious Jinki and stood up hand on his open cheek, and Baekhyun was afraid for his own life as he watched the other slowly walking toward him.

"I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOUR POOR SELF NEVER DREAMT ABOUT! I WAS GOING TO CHERISH YOU AND MAKE YOU STAND ATOP OF ALL THOSE WHO HURT YOU AND YOU DID THIS TO ME HUH?" He was getting close and Baekhyun was on his butt crawling back... This was the end, definitively it, he was going to kill him, he was sure of it by the time his back hit the wall.

It, once again happened so fast, he saw the same scissors that cut his shirt once and cut the ropes that tied him a few minutes ago, he had no idea how they got in there next to him, and as Yonghwa used both his hands to lift him off the floor and slam him to the wall, Baekhyun's hand acted as if having a mind of its own, and shoved the sharp object right into Yonghwa's chest...

Both men wide-eyed, the older let go of the younger leaving him to fall to the floor again not able to hold his own weight on his feet anymore while still gripping tight on the scissors. There was blood, lots of blood everywhere, on his hands on his shirt on his jeans, on the floor, and most importantly, the man that just fell in front of him not moving a finger was bathing in it... He was free, he was not going to kill him, he was safe, he'll never hurt him, not anymore...

It was at the moment the door opened and a feminine scream filled the place that Baekhyun just realized what happened, he killed Yonghwa, he killed him! Terrified by his discovery, he threw the bloodied scissors away from his shaking hands and sat there in a state of shock, empty, afraid not knowing what to do and just sitting there watching the two bodies lying in front of while the crowd at the door grew bigger and more gasps and screams that bearly registered in his head were heard...

Baekhyun can't even recall how a man came in shaking him while talking but all that he could hear was his heartbeat and the buzzing of his ears, eyes still fixed on the two men on the floor, he can't even remember how they got him out of the room or how he was laying later on in a bed of a room that smelled like ethanol covered in bandages an IV tube attached to his arm and a cardiogram next to him, or even who handcuffed him to the metal bar of that same bed...

He doesn't remember how many days he spent there in that room, just laying there, staring at the white ceiling, he can't even count how many unfamiliar faces went in and out in the span of his stay there, doctors, detectives, lawyers...

It was on what he heard was his tenth day that the doctor discharged him, and two men that he recognized as the detectives that came in on a daily basis to the hospital came to pick him up.

************************************************

He was in that other dim lighted unfamiliar room for quite some time now, all alone, the silence was so scary and as he stared at the mirror across from the chair where he was sitting in, his pale reflexion that he was trying to avoid stared back at him... He was not dumb, he knew there were people behind that same mirror watching his every movement... And then, the nest thing he knew, was a man who came in, he had short black hair and wasn't that tall either, he wore a smile on his face... 

"Good Morning Baekhyun-ah, I am detective Bang Yongguk" Oh so it was morning... "We met a few times at the hospital remember?"

"How are you feeling now?" He got no replay, Baekhyun was staring anywhere but at the man.

"Hey I know this must be really hard for you right now, you have all my compassion, but you should know that you can't be silent forever, you have to tell us what happened that day" Silence was his only answer and he just sighed.

"Listen here Baekhyun-ah... The situation is really serious, Lee Jinki is in a coma and Jung Yonghwa is still in the ICU, and right now you are the only one held responsible for both"

Baekhyun didn't know what to feel after that, a mixture of emotions took over him, a contrast of feelings all at once, Jinki was in a coma! Not in the best of states but better than being death a-and Jung Yonghwa... 

"H-He is a-a-alive?" Baekhyun said the words for the first time.

"I am not sure who you are talking about but both are alive, Jinki is recovering fast and have a positive review by the doctors while Yonghwa-ssi is at a more critical state..." 

Baekhyun was supposed to feel a little bit better, he thought of himself all these days as a murderer, but the odds were at his favor and the bastard didn't die... Didn't die...

"Didn't die..." Baekhyun said in almost a whisper that almost did not reach the older male in front of him.

Jung Yonghwa is alive... He was alive, not in the best of conditions but alive... He will hurt him again, he will kill him, he will abuse him again, those thoughts ran through Baekhyun's mind and he found it hard to breathe, he was shaking and hyperventilating.

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah what's wrong?" Detective Yongguk stood up and contoured the desk ready to try and calm the younger teenager.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Baekhyun yelled all of a sudden causing the older to flinch at the sudden burst and watched while he just ran to the corner trying to distance himself as far as possible.

"Okay okay calm down, I won't touch you I won't hurt you really" Yongguk gained his composure back and went out few minutes before returning with a bottle of water he gently put in front of the kid.

Few minutes passed and Baekhyun calmed down after he took his courage and drank the much-needed liquid Yongguk offered him.

"Better?" Baekhyun slowly nodded still sitting in his corner on the floor watching carefully every movement the older male made.

Yongguk sat at the floor as well keeping his distance with the kid, and the silence lasted for a few more time.

"Nobody is going to hurt you... Not anymore, you've been through a lot and I know one of those two is responsible of what happened with you... But if you keep silent, they will hold you responsible for whatever happens to them in the future... You are as much of a victim as them..." Yongguk stood up while offering him a smile "Think carefully of what I told you and when you feel ready to talk just call me..." And with that, he left the room.

************************************************

Baekhyun though over and over again of what the detective told him, he was a victim of Jung Yonghwa, he's been through hell because of him and he dragged Jinki along but the situation was, that people are blaming him and taking Yonghwa for the victim, he clearly noticed as the next two detectives that came in after Yongguk were trying to make him admit to the fact that he pushed Jinki and tried to murder Yonghwa... So he made his mind and decided to trust Yongguk.

He told him everything, from how he was at the supposed teacher's office that night, to how he's been to that secret room at the back of the office and what he's been through because of Jung Yonghwa... Yongguk told him that everything will be fine and praised him for being strong enough to tell him...

************************************************

"Therefore, with the lack of evidence and the sole unproved testimony provided, the court decided to keep Mr. Byun Baekhyun at Seoul Juvenil Correction Center until Jung Yonghwa and Lee Jinki regain consciousness for further investigation... Court Dismissed"

*Baekhyun closed his eyes tight as tears run down his cheeks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally editing this from work, with a computer PC, and the manager is walking back and forth behind me. :')


End file.
